


Dancing into the Dark

by justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter/pseuds/justanotherfellowsociopathicwriter
Summary: A rather cocky boy enters a house, bringing along friends, they leave behind pieces, and some may escape, but the house in the alley will forever remain, no matter the children who do run away, some will be lured and some simply jump to the will of the dark. A story of childish fear that becomes justified, a woman, a child, and a group of friends, and a house at the end of an alley, something meant to be simple and quick turns down a rabbit hole of warped forevermore. The woman always is watching, until the house becomes nothing and the darkness is consumed by greater power, and still this is a story of loss, of a boy with a feverish brightness drags his friends into the dark, and things will never be the same....





	Dancing into the Dark

Many, if not most, stories end with one ending up with more than they came with; this is not such a story. Instead, it is a story of those treading what should not be tread, a story of loss, an anecdote of caution, and a tale of what continues to lie unknown to people at large.

Oct. 31, 1996, 

Autumn, the wind was harsh, with an everlasting chill; lack of blinding snow allows shadows to lurk in the decay, while the suspense leading to the dark holiday of all hallows eve lurks in the alleys, nooks, and crannies in a small town, too slight for one to feel the security of others, too large to memorize each face. Still, there was the house at the end of the alley that compelled strangers to grasp hands as they pass, to herd children away into the light. The house in the alley, the house drenched in shadows, held an elderly woman with eyes that seemed to shine by means of trapping light in the entrenched sockets nested in her curiously blank face, her short build somehow seemed to tower, and there were rumors of murder, malice, and something beyond mortal can be smeared upon. the name very few knew, and less uttered. Only the daring would go down the alley, some would return with gifts, skills, and haunted eyes; some never returning to walk the streets once more. As her stature was stated it was always curious to see tall dark figures lurking at the edges of windows, in the doorframe, and no one living near dared to stray into the alley at night, all knew somehow that something was lurking about at the end of the unlit alley at the end of the road.  
On a dark night, all hallows eve, a daring boy dared to walk down the alley and into the dark; while the boy was daring, this boy was not the most clever, nor even truly daring, hiding reluctance and fear by hiding behind the unfortunate souls that the boy, who was called Drew, had dragged along with him. The unfortunate crowd standing close behind the rather reckless Drew, all differing in many ways. Lucia was clever, quite clever indeed, and knew that coming was very idiotic indeed; of course, she could not let her crowd go alone, so being discreet was the only way to lead them to safety again. Standing to the side of Drew was Avency, a rather odd name, loyal to Drew and a follower in every sense of the word; in a twisted sense both Drew’s mother-hen and right-hand man. Last but not least a child, Avency’s sister, yet a mere child, being taken back to time too late, to do something with stakes too high, to even think of taking the girl, who was called cate, along on the misadventure. Now with the stage set, we begin.  
“Are you sure you want to talk to the woman, on Halloween of all nights!” Lucia griped in a manner that seemed to portray more desperation than annoyance, “quit it with your whining Lucia, it’s just some creepy old lady who grants some sort of favors, it will be fine!” Drew claimed, “Are you SURE about this Drew, after all, there are plenty of nights, and she’s not leaving anytime soon…” Avency quietly begged, ”avency, s’ dark and cold and you said we’d be going trick r treating with your friends,” said Cate, looking up at her elder, “QUIET CATE! I’m so sorry Drew, parents made me babysit last minute” Avency explained. So on and so forth as they walked down the nettle ridden alley.  
The woman was waiting for them, her eyes shining in the darkness, and her dreary purple dress twisting at her ankles as she beckoned the children into her house.  
The woman took them to her table, her house had very few tells to the sinister darkness, with lamps that seemed to glow bright and give off very little light. Nick-knacks littered the house and by all accounts seemed rather normal. Rather normal that is, for normal, is a very funny thing; gaps under the furniture seemed too dark, the decor seemed to shift, paintings twitched as if to be holding in a breath, and everything seemed vaguely off; feeling one gets when something or someone has disturbed something meant to stay secret.  
Adolescents, practically children, children daring to follow the lure of darkness, of those who run into the dark without a thought of a way out. Lacking foresight or simply trying to drag others back into the light, or even sideways into the dark, for no one fears the dark itself, but what may be found in the deep, open maw of an inescapable phenomenon.  
“What is there to be afraid of,” Avency said this as a statement, yet the quiver in her voice seemed to turn it into a question, and at last the silent woman that still seemed afar, detached from the world despite sitting mere inches away at the head of the table, spoke with half-lidded eyes “ there is much to be afraid of, for there are things beyond your understanding,” and with that, she slipped out of her chair and exited into the hallway.  
“Well, we made a horrible decision, are at the house of a strange adult, and well, made a horrible decision. I don’t think we can turn back, can we go forward, backward or forwards forevermore nor nevermore?” Lucia, one of infallible logic, those faced with something outside logic soon became bound with it, and the others sat her shocked person on the couch and decided to go on their way to try and find answers as one states to be idiotic, but honestly would do for lack of options, Drew glanced about, at this point his bravado fueled more by an attempt at saving face than the previous sheer arrogance, though to be fair this may be a more noble endeavor if it were to be for the support of his fellow acquaintances and friends alike, that is if it were, but his attempt to save face still fueled by arrogance and the thought of receiving gifts beyond mortal can and will at the expense of others to spare himself the fear of going alone; and yet this boy was beginning to realise that if he wanted to seek out a dangerous entity for only his own benefit, perhaps he should have gone alone, alone as alone as one could be, surrounded by those smarter in so many ways yet still knowing more than they and thee, Lucia, one of bound diehard logic, quaking behind them, as they as a group resisted the urge to peer back. Avency, aware of patterns, aware of trends, willing to give up so much for his rather mediocre parlor tricks, and Cate, for simply being kind and good in a way that seemed to inspire brilliance. Yet they were all not dragged, not lured, by an outside force nor acted upon by anything that may have lead to induce change. Or rather an internal force acted upon by the outside instead allowed a horrible plan to be hatched, that was how this plan began, that was how this plan started, and in many many ways this was a silent overcoming force, slowly pushing over and over and over until yet again the tipping point is met and we all go tumbling down into the reaches of what we, as people have done.  
The woman on yet another note had gone into a small room, smelling of metal, of grotesque warmth with a ring of keys held loosely in her spidery hand “be sure to have fun with these ones, my dear…”  
They are,  
All yours,  
Avency though typically focused on her obsession, Drew, fearfully glanced back, a look so quick that it could almost explain the fact that Lucia was nowhere to be seen, Avency clutched her sister tight, knowing that even if Lucia had still been there as a living oxymoron of who she was, there was something wrong, it had not been meant to be a sharp look, the look one would give to peer upon something forbidden; instead a wave goodbye to a friend that would soon be well. Nor here nor there, however, as looking down the warped hallway it was easy to see, despite the fact that the very place played tricks on your senses, that Lucia, was simply, gone. Yet that was not the reason Avency had turned away, no that would be much too easy, as well as much too easy to explain away, it was the eyes, peering out, with a horrifically satisfied grin plastered on the shadowy excuse for a face. Avency leaned down to whisper in her sister’s ear, “Cat, listen to me, you need to be brave, I made a mistake letting Drew do whatever he wants and know all of us are paying for it…” “A’vency what do you mean?”  
“Cat, I’m sorry, listen, at the end of the darkness, there is light, so when the time comes, you need to RUN like everything you could ever dream of is on the other side, can you do that Cat?” “I’ll try A’vency, but what about you?” “I’ll be fine, don’t be afraid to leave me behind… Stay safe, follow your instincts, I DON’T KNOW, I’m sorry, I, no we, we should have stayed home, Lucia is GONE, and, and, and,” Cate placed her hand on her sisters elbow, “A’vency, s gonna be okay, we’re gonna go home and it’s all gonna be alright, LIKE DISNEY” Cat said with a naive smile, a smile filled with childlike wonder, and everything one could dream of seemed to be portrayed in that smile, but dreams, unlike Cate, who thinks in her beautiful outlook that everything turns out fine, but it doesn't, sorry. Back to the story, Drew, looking back at the duo, sighed “ what was I thinking! Why did I do this, this was all for me, and I just had to drag everyone into it. I don’t deserve this, not at all…” Avency, unnoticed by the others, once again saw what she assumed was the thing that had taken Lucia, reaching out for Cate, who was oblivious the horror behind her. She ran to her sister, and was fast enough, pushing her out of the way, and yet Cate turned around and saw her elder pushing her away, and did the unthinkable, launching herself to her sister, and by extent the shadowy reach of the haunting, emancipated figure that seemed made of shadows that appeared to wane and flux. Drew peered past his shoulder to see Cate gripping her shocked sister, tear tracks running down both of their faces as the monster’s horrific darkness gagged Avency as well as shuffled them along in a sort of waiting for Drew to look and see what had happened to the sisterly duo that made up the rest of the group, which then disappeared.  
“Oh no, what have I done” Drew thought as the remaining people that truly supported him vanished away, without his friends he really was nothing, his mother was long gone due to a long-forgotten car crash at the hands of a drunk driver, and in a bizarre twist of fate led to his father becoming an alcoholic himself and ended up spending nights bar hopping, leaving Drew theoretically alone in the world, as Drew walked through the empty halls of the house that seemed far to big based on the exterior, and as daylight reached, he spotted a window, self-preservation overcame all else and Drew launched himself out into the darkened alleyway and sprinted away, and broke out into the foggy street with rays of dawn peering out from behind the houses in the neighborhood. As he walked back home, Drew pondered what had happened, and then realized the horror of what had just happened, the death of his friends for a desire that would never come true.  
If he really wanted to die, he would have done it himself, he wanted to escape the meaningless pattern that was him at school, at home, endless smoke and mirrors, surrounded by people throwing themselves at a jock like him, a successful student with a certain disregard for other people, then overwhelming, crushing loneliness at home. Yet… instead he had to do something memorable, he didn't want to be forgotten. “NO! This is not what I wanted, oh my god, what hat I done?” Drew was a boy who wanted us to die, and yet all he seemed to do was hurt, because of fear and pride, Drew thought for a long time, and he made up his mind.  
That night he was going back into that hellish house, and he might not get himself out, but he did not care at that point, those people had cared about him and where the only ones that did, Avency would cheer him on when he got in stupid fights, and Lucia would clean him up after, tching the whole way, and of course, Cate, she was just a little kid that followed some shmuck to the ends of the earth.

He was going to fix this….

Nov. 2, 1996, 11:37 pm

Drew strode up to the house, he wasn't scared anymore, no, he had nothing to fear, and once again the woman was waiting for him, smiling at him as if that dispicable old woman had anything to smile about” Drew thought with overwhelming hatred, as he was once again beckoned to the house, but instead onto the couch, where a cup and saucer were waiting, an empty cup, with a steaming teapot on the table, waiting, the smoke billowing softly, as the steam, though unable to create any immediate effects, was there, waiting for a chance to create the next steamboat, or train, and all of these things would rot away with time lying in wait all over again, and the woman was waiting, for him, she knew he was coming, but how? 

“Come boy, let me tell you a story….”  
Long long ago there was a woman, married to a man,’ a sickening grin spread up her face” but this man was not a great man not bad, no no no, simply very very forgettable, willing to forget, and they had a child, a wonderful, wonderful child that could do no wrong’ you know a child like this no? Or rather, you knew? Drew steeled his gaze into hers’ “Yes, and I want you to give her back, give them all back, this is my fault, their innocent, please, do whatever in this horrible house’s name that you want to do to me, but just let them go home” “no no no young man, you let me finish, then we see about you asking me about your friends… anyway… this beautiful child loved the light, one day, even running out into the street and stopping to stare at the pretty little lights, and the lights took my baby away’ the woman had a manic smile pasted on her face “but I fixed it didn't it’ my husband didn't care, no no no’ all I had to do was keep him in the dark, deep deep dark yes…’ and my baby came back’ do you want to see him’ it's playtime now, witching hour, a wonderful time yes…” “ wait, he ran into the street, why was he running?” “I already told you of my dreadful husband, me and my child were going to be together forever, and he tried to stop me’ his death reaped great fruit”  
We will be together, forever,  
No matter the cost….  
The woman remembers the kitchen knife tearing into her husbands skull, of standing over her child so they would soon be together forever, the voices had said so, but her child ran out into the light out of the darkened house, and had almost never been hers again, but she dragged him back through deliciously dark arts and salt and blood and tears lo and behold her child was back, made of darkness and pain and a touch of the life of another, and more lives were taken as her child felt the silly need to find a light, the light in one’s eyes, to ease the pain of simply being the dark…  
After all, the monster was simply a child in pain with no way of knowing that the woman luring out lights for it to smother were in no uncertain terms in pain, confused, and truly unable to do anything but chase lights and unknowingly smother them. This child remembered running out into the street and seeing lights, then peace, then being dragged out into an unclear world were it felt lightheaded and saw not people, only the woman and the rest were only lights, as well as indefinable pain.  
Drew nodded as the creature shambled over, her child shambled over, and the creature saw a boy, and Drew saw the child, a child pale and wan, looking like death, bathed in shadows and iron shackles that one could not typically see, Drew knew at that moment that he would receive his wish, and never make it out of that house again. 

But first…

Drew pulled out the knife he had taken from the woman’s kitchen, and plunged the rusted blade deep into her chest with an unholy screech from the woman that lay before him. As she clawed at the festering wound all could see that she was crumbling to ash by the blade that had killed her husband, and chased out a child to their doom, a knife of premeditated murder, of lured bait, and of tears that did not dare be shed, and as she crumbled away the child faded, and though the child was gone to a place that no one knew and may have simply been oblivion for all we dont know, Drew smiled with the strange kind of courage, a twisted, sad, unrighteous kind of courage, for this was a boy who had lost those who cared about him, and with a light mind and a heavy heart, the boy who was always a tad too reckless did the deed that he nor any other though many wished for it. The boy with very selective courage plunged a dirty blade into his lonely heart.  
Drew lay there dying, as one does, and as he slipped away into not darkness, not light, simply nothing, feeling a kind of frantic peace, he knew that he had righted a wrong that day, he had by no means done something right, don’t get me wrong, but he had righted a wrong that had gone unaddressed,  
Was that better or worse?  
Who tells his story you may ask, for his three friends did return that night, people, across the world, those who had stayed in town or booked it out to get away from it all felt the weight of the righted wrong, all and any of the people in that house felt a certain something come back, out of the house and into one’s heart for the woman was dead, her child had gone, and a child who was no-one's child left a world that held nothing for him behind.  
Lucia was never the same, for she had nothing to want for, she was practically content and now had nothing to go one, and deep down a rabbit hole she fell, with none to know what went wrong. Avency never spoke of the events. that leaves me, to tell the tale, the tale that inspires childlike fear in one's heart once again...


End file.
